Lao Shin
Lao Shin is the member of powerful Shin-Lin clan of the eastern continent in the Ninja World. She is the resident of the Hidden Fir Village in Land of Dark Forests on the eastern continent. She belongs to Naruto Uzumaki's elder children's generation. She appears in the FanFiction book series of Tamuna Tsertsvadze, called Gaara's Romance. She is one of the main character of the first volume, The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1) https://www.wattpad.com/story/96060726-the-legend-of-diyuma-gaara%27s-romance-1-naruto. She is the wielder of Sacred Spirit, Diyuma, which she inherited from her father after his death and her village's destruction. She and her siblings come to the western continent (the land of Great Five Nations where Naruto and his friends live) to search for their village's destructor, Akuno Hei, who has fled there, and take a revenge on him for their losses. There in the west she meets Gaara and his Leaf Village friends (Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru) and together with them and her siblings embarks on a journey to defeat Akuno. On the way, in time of their search, she falls in love with Gaara, and lets him feel amazing new emotions which this latter has never experienced before. They vow to each other to never forget one another, and be true and loyal to each other until the end. Consequently, Gaara becomes her lifetime lover. Background Lao Shin was born in Hidden Fir Village (Mominokigakure), the autonomous territory in the Land of Dark Forests. She was the first-born in Shin-Lin leader family, her father being Ikari Lin, the head of the Shin-Lin clan, the Diyuma wielder and the Lord of the Hidden Fir Village. According to the Shin-Lin clan tradition (according to which the newborn men in the clan acquired surname Lin and newborn women - surname Shin) she was surnamed Shin. Lao showed extremely good skills with her father's, Ikari's own nature type, Lightning Release. Because of this Ikari cherished her a lot and constantly praised her, so it resulted in her entrance in the Hidden Fir Ninja Academy at the age of only 3. However, after two years of studies she graduated at the age of 5 and continued training at home, already being a ninja. However, when Lao was 7 and her youngest siblings, the twins, Chao Lin and Dao Shin were only 1 year old, the head of the Hei clan of dark energy, Akuno, destroyed the village, putting it under fire. He annihilated all of the villagers with his dark powers, and with forbidden Hei Style jutsu managed to even defeat Ikari. Akuno wished to extract Diyuma spirit from him, but Ikari managed to hand the spirit over to his eldest daughter, Lao, before dying. Lao's siblings were also in bad condition - they would soon die from their wounds. Two of them, Nao Lin and Mao Shin, were already dead. Seeing her beloved siblings in such condition, maddened and horrified Lao decided to dispatch vital Diyuma spirit parts into her siblings. Ikari was against this idea, telling her that it would weaken her and eventually the jutsu could even fail, but Lao insisted and did what she thought was right - she dispatched spirit parts in her siblings, resulting in their revival and enormous stamina, so they became undefeatable, whereas Lao herself grew pretty vulnerable, so that even one chakra blow at her main chakra point where Diyuma was connected with her, would result in her death. Inheriting the Diyuma spirit, Lao's own soul was consumed by it, and her only living soul became Diyuma. Diyuma's mind and heart were merged and linked with hers, so she became one with the spirit. This resulted in her monstrosity - she lost the sense of any taste, even of water, and became addicted to blood, causing her to turn into a bloodthirsty vampire-like beast. However, she stated to Gaara in time of their conversation that she had drunk human blood only once in her whole lifetime. This didn't seem to be entirely true, as with the purpose of her healing treatment her siblings often sacrificed their blood to save her. No matter these difficult conditions, Lao Shin managed to surpass her negative emotions and thoughts, and is in full control of Diyuma spirit as well as her beast instincts, so she never hurts her comrades unintentionally. After Akuno fled to the west, Shin-Lin siblings rushed after him and started traveling through the western lands, searching for him. Personality Lao was a very kind young girl, filled with love towards her parents and siblings, whom she cared about a lot. After the village's destruction, people's annihilation and parents' death, seven years old Lao wasn't afraid to put the whole burden on her shoulders and began raising and educating her younger siblings, caring after them, gaining their love, respect and support in return. The eldest sibling, one year younger than her, Shao Lin, even nicknamed her 'Little Mommy', noting that she always treated them like a true mother. The youngest siblings, Chao Lin and Dao Shin, even stated that whenever they wished to remember their mother's face, Lao's image would pop up in their minds. Throughout the FanFic book The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1), Lao seems to have dual personality - she is often very playful, chirpy, always giggling and having fun. She is also shown as motherly, caring woman, especially towards people younger than her, like Gaara, Naruto and their friends, as well as all of her siblings. However, on the other hand, she can turn into a bloodthirsty and vengeful beast in 'a mere second', as Gaara states. It happens when she feels her loved ones are threatened, which causes her maternal instincts to boil. She is ready to protect her loved ones at all costs. She resembles a predator mother who is loving towards her cubs and family, and terrific towards the enemies. Appearance Lao is a middle-sized young woman with long fire-coloured hair tied in a ponytail. Her hair covers her right eye, which is completely hidden under it. Her left eye is black, and always shows her emotions and feelings - it is full of love and care, as well can fill up with anger and will of vengeance, or the thirst for blood. When Lao goes in her Diyuma state, her right bang covering the eye rises up, and the left eye closes, causing her right eye to open. That right eye is the Kekkei Mora, Black Eye, which is succeeded from elder to heir through the Shin-Lin clan main family through generations. As its name certifies, the eye is entirely pitch black, its eyelid being white. This eye in fact belongs to Hell Horse spirit, Diyuma, and its opening symbolises Diyuma's awakening. After it is opened and the wielder's own eye closed, they can see everything not through their own, but through Diyuma's vision. In this same Diyuma state Lao gains white spiritual chakra cloak, and her long purple nails turn into purple claws, her sharp vampire teeth now resembling fangs. The final state of Diyuma Release is the transformation itself - in that case Lao merges her own White Spirit part with the spirit parts of her siblings, and forms the huge Hell Horse spirit, in the main chakra point of which all of the siblings are gathered. Diyuma is a huge (even bigger than Kurama, over Ten-Tails' size) monster-horse of a yellow colour. It has three horns on the forehead, and possesses two pairs of wings - bat-like wings (called 'demon wings') and bird-like ones (called 'angel wings'). It has a fire mane and fire tail, also, seven additional thin and long tails ending with sharp arrows. Its main characteristic are its eight feet and Black Eyes (those same eyes with white eyelids). Diyuma is said to be extremely powerful, but also really hard to control. If the wielder is inexperienced and unleashes Diyuma, it may cause the Hell Horse's rampage. In the Fanfic book The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1), Lao wears black ninja suit, black boots up to her knees, and a long white cloak. She has a little ninja bag where the carries her ninja tools, though she rarely uses them. In the end of the book, Lao also gains and carries Gaara's special gift on the right side of her thigh - a sand gourd made of nature sand and filled with Gaara's own sand, with rose and orchid flowers depicted on it. Red rose is the flower Lao perceives as Gaara's symbol, so in return Gaara chooses orchid as Lao's talisman. They both seem to like each other's choices, so the gourd Gaara gifts to Lao has these two flowers depicted on it, as a symbol of their unity, loyalty, and love.